


Shared Doubt

by Gravytrain101



Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [3]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Fluff, Honesty, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Piano, relationships, shared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This oneshot is set after Sam leaps home and gets to be with Al. Their relationship is going great, except for one thing. Both men have doubts and think the other will leave them for someone better. This story explores the two of them telling the other about their feelings while the other reassures them that they're not leaving.(Summary is horrible but I believe/hope it's better than it sounds.)
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Series: Quantum Leap Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Shared Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> First half deals with Al's doubts while the second half deals with Sam's. Please read and enjoy! 
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing stories with these characters, and I can't wait to see what other ideas I come up with. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future works in this series!

Al’s POV:  
“I’m going to get a drink, I’ll be right back,” Sam said as he got up from our bed to go to the kitchen, “Want anything?” 

“No thanks,” I answered as I watched him leave the room with a smile on my face. 

God. How lucky am I to have someone like Sam in my life? I don’t know what I did to deserve him. He really is the perfect guy. 

I have no clue why he would pick someone like me to be in a romantic relationship with. I mean, he can have anyone he wants. Why me? He can get someone younger. Smarter. Thinner. What does he see in me? I can’t see anything appealing in his sack of potatoes on the bed. 

I wouldn’t blame him if he were to leave me though. He can get someone that’s so much better just be closing his eyes and grabbing a random person on the street. 

“Al?” a voice asked that brought me out of my mini trance, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” I answered as Sam sat next to me, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Al,” he said as he gave me a look that made me realize I wasn’t getting out of this without giving him a reasonable answer. 

“Fine,” I sighed, “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. I was wondering if you were going to leave me for someone better.” 

“Leave you?” he asked as he took my hands in his, “Albert. This isn’t some temporary relationship. You’re not a romantic filler for me until I find someone better. There is no one else that can replace you. Ever. I am with you until the day I die. Understand?” 

“Yes,” I answered as I brought him in for a tender kiss. 

“What made you think I could find anyone better anyway?” he asked as we pulled apart from the kiss. 

“There are tons of things about you that would make anyone happy,” I responded as I began to explain my thought process, “You are the most caring and kind person I know. You have the biggest heart in the world. There are little things you do that always brings a smile to my face too.” 

“Like what?” he asked. 

“Your puppy dog eyes, the way you tilt your head when you don’t understand something, how peaceful and innocent you look when you’re relaxed, the way you laugh at the simplest things,” I explained, “I know that someone better than me would probably appreciate those things more than I do.” 

I looked at him once I got done explaining why I didn’t think I deserved him and he was trying not to laugh at me. 

“What?” I asked as I sat up straighter in our bed, “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “It’s just that all those things you like about me I thought were downsides of myself. I thought someone, possibly you, might find them irritating and eventually leave.” 

“You thought I would leave you too?” I asked. 

“Yeah?” he nodded, “I thought people might get annoyed with me trying to help all the time, among other things. Plus, you are way more charming and charismatic than I am. I didn’t think you’d want to be with some insecure, nerdy scientist for the rest of your life.” 

“But I love all those things about you Sam,” I told him, “You are just so cute and loveable. I don’t want you to go to anyone else, I want you all to myself.” 

“Ditto,” he said as he came in closer to kiss me. 

“Will you promise me that you will come to me whenever you have any of these doubts again?” I asked as I moved over a bit so he could snuggle into my side. 

“Only if you promise to do the same,” he said as he rested his head on my shoulder. 

“I promise Sam,” I told him as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled the blanket up around us a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave me feedback down below! 
> 
> I wrote this when I was tired so I might go back and fix this later. Feel free to tell me if and where the story needs improvement.


End file.
